fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Exodus (Malek)
|previous occupation= Mage |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Devil's Abode Guild Hall |previous base of operations= Unnamed Guild |status= Active (currently possessing Malek Kriya) Deceased (Original Body & Unnamed second body) |marital status= Single |relatives= Yakunan (younger brother) Akuma (younger sister) |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= Darkness Magic Thought Projection Telepathy Teleportation Magic |signature skill= |weapons= |image gallery= No}} Exodus (エクソダス, Ekusodasu) or (出エジプト記, Shutsuejiputoki), born as Elijah Kriya (エリヤクリヤ, Eriya Kuriya), is a from the Dark Guild, Devil's Abode, who was once a well respected mage from the Kriya family, until his descent into darkness, leading to the betrayal of his own family, to later be imprisoned within a Black Amulet, with Akuma and Yakunan at the hands of his younger brother Malek Kriya. Later on, after two hundred years of imprisonment, he was the first Guild Master to Devil's Abode, before passing it to Yakunan, who would later pass it to Akuma. He was also the only Guild Master to the Dark Guild, The Trinity and is the older brother of the Dark Mages Yakunan and Akuma. He is the direct ancestor to Fairy Tail Mages Rika Kriya and Kiyoko Kriya (albiet adopted), and Hydra Head Mage Malek Kriya. He served as the main antagonist of the Trinity and The Fallen Arcs, although he was killed by an Unchained Soul guild member in the Trinity Arc, only for him to possess Malek's body, whose soul currently inhabit's Eugene. Exodus is the direct ancestor to the present day Kriyas. Appearance Personality Exodus, like his brother and sister, is a ruthless, sadistic, malicious, remorseless and sinister individual. He has no tolerance for human life at all, even for his own children, although he has a degree of respect for their accomplishments and feats, even to them as well. During his tenure as Elijah, he was a much more tender soul, in fact, keeping to a rather serious and somewhat stoic personality, only seen showing a affectionate side to his younger siblings, being the oldest of six. He was very close to all his siblings, there being three brothers and three sisters, often sparking a small rivalry between them, with Elijah, Niklaus and Sandy always winning, comically turning on their teams, only to be battered by their younger siblings following their victory. Elijah shared a a stronger brother bond with his youngest brother Malek, who now he hates deeply. To this day, prior to him entering Malek's body, he still enjoys a good fight. Shortly after becoming Exodus, he became a polar opposite of himself, disdaining his family, and cursing on Malek on how it was wrong for the youngest brother to be head of the family when it should have been him. Despite the fact he desires to be one of the most powerful Dark Mages in history, he has little to no respect for Zeref, and wishes to kill him, but he is not below arrogance and knows he'd stand no chance against him. Magic & Abilities Black Arts (黒い魔法, Kuroi Mahō): Exodus, like his younger brother Yakunan, possesses a vast amount of knowledge and skill in this form of Dark Magic, with his skills slightly surpassing Yakunan. Asides from his desires in being one of the most powerful Dark Mages, Exodus expresses no will to join Zeref, after learning of his new goals, and the same goes for Yakunan. Since he is over 200 years old, Exodus not only spent his time alive, but also the two centuries he was imprisoned perfecting his magic, and has done so, where he was capable of almost beating Malek at one in both the past and present. Of course, because he was the oldest of the six Kriya siblings, Exodus possesses far more knowledge in this magic than Yakunan, and can perform certain spells he is incapable of doing. *'Ankhseram Black Magic' (アンクセラムの黒魔法, Ankuseramu no Kuro Mahō): This form of the Black Arts allows Exodus to kill any living being within a given radius, regardless of whether he has touched them or not, be it human, plant or animal. Darkness Magic (闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō): This magic allows Exodus to control and manipulate the properties of Dark Magic, and has shown to be highly proficient in it, despite being locked away for two hundred years, with the amulet restricting most of his magic. Since the color of this Magic varies on the user, Exodus had two different colors, it first being purple, and following his transformation into a Dark Mage, it transitioned into the color red, one which both Malek's characterized as it representing the evil he had become. Exodus has shown to use this magic in a variety of ways, from creating ghostly apparitions, to powerful and damaging offensive attacks, with such magic being able to damage Malek, even when as a spirit inhabiting Eugene's body, which at the time was under his control. *'Dark Wave': *'Dark Gravity': As its name implies, it amplifies the gravity in a certain area. Exodus used this in his fight against his younger brother Yakunan, sending them crashing through the floors of Falcon's Talons, and again in his fight against his descendant, the second Malek, sending them below the floors of Devil's Abode. *'Dark Capriccio' (常闇奇想曲, ダーク・カプリチオ, Dāku Kapurichio): Exodis fires a beam of darkness is fired from his hands , and is meant to be used as to pierce through defenses. Exodus has shown to have great control and is able to manipulate its movement with one hand, cast more than one beam at a time, and even use it as a whip. *'Dark Pillars': Exodus focus a large amount of energy on a certain area and releases it, causing several pillars to rise below from the opponents feet, sending them flying. The pillars themselves cause damage, not only if the opponent is on the ground, but are much more damaging if they are hit while in the air. *'Dark Beam': Exodus shoots bullet-esque beams of Darkness Magic from his fingertips. **'Dark Ray-beam': Exodus fires a ray of darkness from his hand at his target, piercing them. *'Dark Impulse': A very powerful and lethal attack, in which Exodus releases a large of wave of darkness at his surroundings, destroying everything in it's path. Any human or mage targeted by this mage suffers heavy damage due to the pressure that is released. *'Dark Orbs': *'Dark Delete':